Izaya Orihara
Izaya Orihara (折 原 臨 也, Orihara Izaya ) ist ein leistungsfähiger und erfahrener unterirdischer Informationsvermittler. Er gibt in der Regel Informationen für seinen eigenen Genuss oder seinen Vorteil, und er behauptet, die gesamte Menschheit zu lieben, mit Ausnahme von Shizuo Heiwajima . Er ist einer von den Hauptantagonisten in Durarara !! '' Persönlichkeit Izaya besitzt das Aussehen und die Ausstrahlung eines intelligent selbstbewussten Menschen, wobei er diese Eigenschaften vollkommen auslebt. Er behauptet die Menschheit in ihrer Gesamtheit zu lieben, und macht sich gerne einen Spaß daraus Menschen in elendige bzw. chaotische Situationen zu bringen um anschließend ihre Reaktionen zu beobachten und zu analysieren. Er besitzt ein grundlegendes, fast schon übernatürliches Verständnis des menschlichen Verhaltens und ist so in der Lage, die Gedanken der Menschen zu bestimmen und zu erkennen wodurch er ihre Reaktionen mit sehr hoher Genauigkeit vorhersagen kann. Er ist ebenfalls listig und besitzt destotrotz einen charmanten Charakterzug, wobei er nicht an Frauen interessiert ist, sowie die Frauen nicht an ihm interessiert sind. Izaya hat eine sehr lustige und spöttische Persönlichkeit, spricht mit den meisten Menschen sehr informell als wären sie seine engen Freunde. So macht er sich auch einen Spaß daraus einigen Leuten verschiedene und manchmal auch seltsame Spitznamen zu geben (wie „''Shizu-chan“ für Heiwajima Shizuo und „''Dotachin''“ für Kyohei Kadota). Zu manchen Anlässen spricht Izaya sogar auf eine sehr feminine Art, was vor allem online der Fall ist, wo er vorgibt weiblich zu sein. Izaya schlägt sich nie fest auf eine Seite sondern „spielt auf beiden Seiten“, so dass welche Seite auch immer gewinnen mag, er Vorteile daraus ziehen kann.Obwohl Izaya alle Menschen „liebt“, hegt er kein Interesse an einer Beziehung die sich auf ein Individuum bezieht, nicht einmal im Bezug auf seine eigene Familie, die er nur als Freunde betrachtet. So erklärt er im Light Novel zu Beginn eines Kapitels, dass er die Menschen lieben würde, aber nicht in der Lage sei, würde er von einer Person geliebt werden, diese konzentrierte Liebe zurückzugeben sondern viel eher seine Liebe zu den Feinden dieser Person steigern würde in Form von anbrechendem Interesse. Er schließt mit einem kurzen Plädoyer über Selbstmord (natürlich nicht über seinen eigenen) und dass er wünschte, dass diese Person nicht aufhören würde ihn zu lieben da er nicht die einzige Person verlieren möchte die seine Liebe erwidert wobei dies wieder nicht in romantischer Sicht gesehen werden kann da Izaya meist verachtet wird und wie es in der Serie gut gezeigt wird, alleine ist. Außerdem würde Izaya immer eine dicke Wand für diese Person um sein Herz haben. Im Roman wird ebenfalls angedeutet, dass er sich einsam fühle wobei er jedoch zur gleichen Zeit zufrieden sei. Seine Liebe war, ist und wird immer einseitig sein. Es ist nicht so dass er nie geliebt wurde, doch er verneint stets einen solchen Verbindung zu ihm. Solange er andere lieben kann, fühlt er sich mit ihnen verbunden und ist zufrieden. Wenn er eine Person „benutzen“ möchte, erlaubt er ihnen ihm näher zu kommen, behält aber immer eine gewisse Distanz bei. Selbst wenn eine Person versucht ihn zu überreden, sich zu ändern, würde er nie zulassen dass diese Worte in sein Herz sinken würden. Wie er sich selbst sieht und wie er für sich selbst fühlt ist ein Mysterium. Er hat auch eine masochistische Seite und behauptet, dass selbst wenn seine geliebten Menschen ihn wie einen Wurm behandeln würden, er sie immer noch „lieben“ würde. Außerdem fügte er hinzu, dass er selbst wenn er ausgenutzt werden würde er durch seine „Liebe“ mit allen menschlichen Rassen und durch seine masochistische Lust allein überleben könne. Izaya Orihara spielt gerne ein verdrehtes Brettspiel welches das Bewegen einer Kombination von Schach, Othello bzw. Go und Shogi Figuren auf einem chinesischen Go-Brett beinhaltet. Er spielt dieses Spiel mit sich selbst in seinem Zimmer. Die Kombination der Spiele und Figuren repräsentiert höchstwahrscheinlich die Vorgänge und Personen in Ikebukuro, was deutlich macht wie Izaya über diese wacht und die verschiedenen Personen manipuliert. Die Regeln nach denen er spielt sind unbekannt, jedoch gehen sie über normale Personen hinaus, die eine Metapher für seinen Life-Style darstellen. Er denkt nicht, dass sein Brettspiel eine ernsthafte Darstellung der Welt ist, aber, wie üblich bevorzugt er es die Reaktionen der Menschen zu überwachen, anstatt sie zu kontrollieren und so befand er sich sogar bei der in Brandsetzung seines Spielbrettes in Extase. Obwohl Izaya Konflikte genießt, und er sich oft überall dort zeigt wo ein Potenzial für ein solches besteht, zieht er es in der Regel vor sich aus diesen heraus zu halten und die Kämpfe zu beobachten anstatt direkt eine Rolle in ihnen zu übernehmen. Wird er jedoch dazu provoziert, tauscht er mit seinem Gegner die Plätze, indem er einfach seine Überlegenheit beweist ohne die andere Person wirklich zu bekämpfen bzw. besiegen. Deshalb wird er normalerweise als Auslöser gesehen, hält sich jedoch im Hintergrund anstatt direkt teilzunehmen. Er benutzt ein Messer (die Klinge die er benutzt muss geringfügig geöffnet werden bevor die Mechanik die Klinge ausklappt – ein Klappmesser öffnet sich selbst nachdem der Benutzer einen Schalter gedrückt hat) und besitzt außergewöhnliche Parkour-Fähigkeiten. Es wird angedeutet, dass Izaya die einzige Person ist, die in der Lage ist, zahlreiche Einschnitte in Shizuo’s Barkeeper Uniform während eines Kampfes im Light Novel zu hinterlassen. Im Anime rasiert er einem Gangmitglied dessen Kopf kahl ohne dass dieser es zunächst bemerkt. Obwohl im Light Novel und im Manga, Izaya als Atheist dargestellt wird, legen der Anime und seine persönliche Ausarbeitung seiner Ziele nahe, dass Izaya ein Agnostiker ist, spricht er doch von einem gewünschten Kriegertod um nach Walhalla zu gehen sobald er den Krieg in Ikebukuro entfacht und Celty’s Koft erweckt hat. Seine Persönlichkeit erinnert an die eines Soziopathen - da er mit den Menschen mit denen er "spielt" kein Mitgefühl empfindet. Vergangenheit Bis zu seiner Mittelschulzeit in der Raira Akademie, war Izaya ein Musterschüler: Vizepräsident der elementaren Studentenvertretung, der Star bei Sportveranstaltungen und Gewinner unabhängiger Forschungs-, Poesie-, Slogan- und Essaypreisen. Dies kombiniert mit seinem guten Aussehen und einer angesehenen Familie machte ihn, vor allem bei seinen weiblichen Klassenkameraden, sehr bekannt. Jedoch wurde Izaya weder besonders geliebt oder gehasst, da er mit einer ziemlich verschlossenen Einstellung durchs Schulleben ging und es bevorzugte alles aus der Ferne zu beobachten, ganz nach seiner Lebensphilosophie den anderen „weder zu nah noch zu fern“ zu sein. Während der Nachmittagspausen und Ähnlichem, würden andere Schüler in die Klassenräume gehen oder im Hof spielen, aber da sich Izaya immer in der Bibliothek aufhielt vermittelte er den Eindruck eines Einzelgängers. Doch Izaya genoss es, einen Schritt von seiner Umgebung entfernt zu sein. Obwohl er wusste, dass er ein Top-Schüler war, dachte er über die anderen Schüler nicht als Idioten und blickte auch nicht auf sie herab. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, waren seine Beobachtungen nicht krankhaft, sondern waren ein einfaches Hobby, doch entwickelte es sich langsam mehr und mehr in eine Obsession (=Besessenheit). Sein ruhiges Leben änderte sich nach einem Treffen mit einem anderen Mittelschüler, Shinra, der sofort Izayas Persönlichkeit beurteilt und versucht ihn von der Gründung seines Biologieclubs zu überzeugen. Zunächst lehnt er das Angebot ab und setzt sein Leben wie in der Grundschule fort, während er ein Auge auf der Person namens Kishitani Shinra behielt, als er eines Tages plötzlich verstand: Shinra war sein Gegenteil da er anders als Izaya, kein Interesse in Menschen hatte. Dies verwirrte Izaya und er erklärte sich dazu bereit der Vize-Präsident von Shinra’s Club so dass er ihn genauer studieren kann. thumb|Izaya stimmt zu mit Shinra einen Club zu gründenAls ein Club Expo geplant wurde, überließ Shinra ihre Präsentation Izaya und zu Shinra’s Überraschung, wandelte Izaya den gesamten Club in einen Glücksspiel-Ring mit einem anderen Mitglied, Nakura, der als Izayas Geschäftspartner fungierte. Shinra sagte Izaya er solle damit aufhören aber wurde jedes Mal zurückgewiesen. Eines Tages, nachdem er eine schlechte Wette gemacht hatte, kam Nakura ein Messer schwingend und drohte Izaya damit dieser ihm das Geld zurückgibt welches er verloren hat. Als Izaya ablehnte, sprang Shinra in der letzten Sekunde zwischen ihn und das Messer. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt realisiert Izaya, das er extrem eifersüchtig auf Shinra und seine Fähigkeit durch die Liebe zu Celty sich selbst von der Welt abzugrenzen, war. Izaya bat Shinra danach darum allen zu erzählen das Izaya selbst der Angreifer gewesen war und versprach ihm Nakura so lange er konnte für seine Tat büßen zu lassen. Nach diesem Vorfall wurde Izaya in Schutzhaft genommen und begann von da an einen berüchtigten Ruf zu aufzubauen. Später schrieb er sich an der Raira Akademie, zusammen mit Shizuo, Shinra und Kadota ein, obwohl Izaya selten den Unterricht besuchte. Er teilt einen leidenschaftlichen Hass mit Shizuo und so versuchen die Zwei sich seit dem Moment ihrer ersten Begegnung zu töten. Shizuo versucht Izaya jedes Mal zu töten wenn sie sich (mehr oder weniger) zufällig auf der Straße begegnen, wodurch Izaya oft zufällig ausgewählte (Getränke-)Automaten, Mülltonnen und andere große und schwere Objekte, die direkt auf ihn zufliegen, findet. Shizuo findet ihn unglaubwürdig und meint, sobald es Ärger gibt steckt zu 99% Izaya dahinter. Izaya zog oft Shizuo in die Verantwortung für Verbrechen mit denen er nichts zu tun hatte, was ihm nicht endenden Ärger einbrachte. Während dieser Zeit, begann Izaya einige Anhänger für seine Zwecke zu sammeln, von denen die meisten traumatisierte Mädchen im Teenageralter (obwohl die meisten von ihnen Izaya als eine Art Wahrsager ansahen der ihnen Glück brachte). Diese Anhänger taten alles für ihn und beteten ihn in einer kultmodeartigen Art an (z.B. Saki). Die meisten von ihnen waren normalerweise depressiv und hegten Selbstmordgedanken wobei alle Opfer von ziemlich starken Maßen an Gewalt von ihren Familien oder Liebhabern waren. Diese Mädchen waren verloren und erhofften sich verzweifelt eine Person an die sie glauben konnten, wodurch sie leicht zu beeinflussen waren. Sie empfanden keine wirkliche Liebe gegenüber ihren Familien oder Liebhabern, sondern setzten einfach ihr Vertrauen in diese. Alles was Izaya tat war ihren Glauben in ihn zu verlagern. Wenn er wölle das sie sterben, würden sie wahrscheinlich direkt gehen und sterben, selbst wenn sie Zweifel daran hätten. Izaya fächerte einen Konflikt zwischen den Schülern der verschiedenen High Schools in Ikebukuro an, was zu einer Längeren Zeit der Unruhe führte. Shizuo erlangte eine lokale Berühmtheit, nachdem er das Zentrum dieses Konflikts wurde, trotz seines Wunsches diesem fern zu bleiben. Er ist auch ein Mitglied der „Dollars“. Obwohl Mikado Ryuugamine der Anführer der Gruppe ist, war Izaya derjenige der anonym die meisten ihrer Mitglieder rekrutierte, als Mikado damit aufhörte. So versandte er Einladungen die besagten, dass die „Dollars“ keine Regeln hatten außer das du sagen musstest, dass du einer von ihnen bist. In der Regel redet Izaya in Online-Chats über die neusten Gerüchte über die Gangs, Urbane Legenden und andere aufkommende Unruhen, wobei er zur gleichen Zeit vorgibt, ein Mädchen zu sein, was er durch eine sehr feminine Schreibweise gut vermittelt. Sein Usernamen sind „Kanra“ und (wenn er Leute hereinlegt) „Nakura“ wobei zuletzt noch „Chrome“ hinzukommt. Mitmenschen Shizuo Heiwajima Dadurch das Shizuo „Gewalt an sich“ darstellt, verachtet Izaya die Tatsache, dass er ihn nicht wie andere Menschen mit seinen Worten kontrollieren kann (da er Shizuo auch auf dem Niveau eines Tieres oder einer Bestie sieht). Er ging zusammen mit Shizuo, Shinra und Kadota auf die Raira Akademie. thumb|330px|Izaya und Shizuo werden beim Kampf von Celty unterbrochen Shinra zufolge, hassten sich Izaya und Shizuo seit dem ersten Moment an dem sie sich trafen, was während ihrer High School-Zeit an der Raira Akademie war. Sie wurden sich über Shinra vorgestellt und Shizuo fühlte eine starke Abneigung gegenüber Izaya und zielte sofort mit einem Schlag auf ihn. Izaya revanchierte sich, indem er mit seinem Messer Shizuo’s Hemd zerschnitt. So begann eine mörderische Beziehung. Shinra Kishitani Shinra besuchte zusammen mit Izaya die Raira Akademie und ist seit daher mit ihm befreundet. Er findet Izaya’s und Shizuo’s Kämpfe amüsant. In Band 9 der Light Novels, wird näher auf ihre Beziehung eingegangen. Als Izaya Shinra zum ersten Mal traf, fühlte er einen extremen Neid durch Shinras Abgrenzung von der Welt. Shinra war es möglich die Menschen von einer anderen Ebene aus zu betrachten als wäre er über ihnen, was sich Izaya (zu dieser Zeit) wünschte, wozu er aber nicht in der Lage war. Nach dem Vorfall, als Shinra von Nakura verletzt wurde, fühlte Izaya ein kleines bisschen bittere Eifersucht auf Shinra, sah ihn aber immer noch als seinen Freund an. In der Tat ist Shinra die einzige Person ist die Izaya unter normalen Standards als Freund ansieht und nicht nur als irgendeinen anderen „Menschen“ Mikado Ryugamine Izaya und Mikado lernen sich über das Internet kennen. Trotzdem wusste Mikado zunächst nicht wer „Kanra“ in Wirklichkeit war. Mikado traf Izaya zum ersten Mal in Person an seinem zweiten Tag in Ikebukuro. Izaya weiß das Mikado der Gründer und Anführer der Dollars ist, versprach aber diese Information an niemanden zu verkaufen, wobei er dieses Versprechen nicht vollkommen hielt und es später Kida Masaomi erzählte. Im Manga erzählt Izaya Mikado, dass es kein Zufall war das sie beiden sich trafen – sondern das er nach ihm gesucht habe. Später im Light Novel, fängt Mikado an auf Izayas Informationen und Ratschläge angewiesen zu sein. Diese Situation ist ähnlich wie die von Masaomi der als Anführer der „Gelben Schale“ ebenfalls auf Izaya baute wodurch es letzten Endes zu dessen Sturz kam. Band 7 lässt erahnen, dass Mikado wegen Izaya einen dunklen Pfad einschlägt. Jedoch wird im selben Band von Aoba klargestellt, dass sowohl er als auch Izaya Mikado unterschätzt haben könnten. Orihara Mairu und Kururi Mairu und Kururi sind Izaya’s jüngere Zwillingsschwestern. Sie wuchsen im selben Haus wie Izaya auf und von den drei Geschwistern wird gesagt, dass sie „ziemlich normale Eltern“ besäßen. Izaya glaubt, dass ihre thumb|306px|Mairu und Kururi Orihara.Exzentrizitäten von seinem Einfluss stammen, da er ihnen als Kindern erzählte, sie wären nur Kopien von einander und hätten keinen wirklichen Zweck. Als sie jünger waren, musste Izaya oft auf seine Schwester aufpassen, da ihre Eltern im Ausland arbeiteten. Izaya stellt fest das sie beiden, neben Shizuo, die einzigen Menschen sind von denen er nicht weiß wie er mit ihnen umgehen soll, was die Tatsache erklärt das er von ihnen immer genervt ist. Während die beiden Schwestern untereinander verbunden sind, sind ihre Gefühle zu ihrem älteren Bruder nicht wirklich klar, auch wenn sie ihn immer noch als Familie ansehen. Jedoch sagen sie auch, sie würden ihn vielleicht töten und seinen toten Körper in den Müll werfen um ihr Idol zu treffen: „Hanejima Yuhei“ Yagiri Namie Sowohl Namie als auch Izaya zeigen sich gegenüber eine offene Verachtung (geht deutlicher im Light Novel als im Anime hervor). Namie sieht Izaya als einen Idioten und zieht es mehrfach in Betracht in zu töten, wobei der einzige Grund, dass sie es nicht tut der ist, das Izaya ihren Gehaltscheck unterschreibt. Ebenso betrachtet Izaya Namie als eine schreckliche Person und behandelt sie eher wie eine Hausfrau oder Bedienstete (Maid) als seine Sekretärin. Die meisten ihrer Gespräche, auch wenn sie über wichtige Themen diskutieren, beinhalten passiv-aggressive Beleidigungen für den jeweils anderen. Namie kritisiert meist Izaya‘s soziopathische Tendenzen sowie das Fehlen von wirklichen Freunden in seinem Leben, während Izaya seine Beleidigungen in der Regel auf die unnatürliche Liebe Namies für ihren Bruder richtet. Trotzdem geht Namie mit einem überraschend großen Maß an Geduld mit Izaya und seinen Exkapaden um wobei sie sogar manchmal aktive Rollen in diesen übernimmt, sofern ihre Fähigkeiten benötigt werden. Izaya behauptet auch, dass er trotz seiner geringen Meinung von ihr, er sie immer noch wie alle anderen Menschen lieben würde. Trivia *Sein Theme im Anime ist "He's such a coward that he can laugh". *Zu seiner Highschoolzeit hatte er ein anderes Messer, dessen Klinge länger und dessen Griff silber war. *Er hasst Shizuo Heiwajima und die Augen von toten Fischen. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Fatty Tuna. ''Er mag Bitteres und hasst Süßigkeiten und konservierte Lebensmittel. *Sein Synchronsprecher sang eine Version von "''Renai Circulation". Des weiteren "''HITO HITO HITO 歌ってみたラ", "World is mine", "Meltdown" und gemeinsam mit dem Synchronsprecher von Heiwajima Shizuo (Ono Daisuke) "Kiseki" und eine Parodie von "Matryoshka".'' *Sein Lieblingsobst sind rote Äpfel. *Izaya zeigt wenig Interesse an Trink-oder Teilhabe vulgärer Veranstaltungen. *Im Anime wird gezeigt, dass er Hanamaru Kindergarten im Fernsehen sieht. *Er hat einen leichten Schlaf. *Er hat eine Lebensversicherung. *Izaya hat (mindestens) 10 Handys. *Sein Hobby: Menschen beobachten. *Sein Name kommt aus einer Kombination des biblischen Jesaja und japanisch für "derjenige, der über die Menge schaut". *Er hat denselben Haarschnitt wie Mikado Ryugamine. *Sein Lieblingszitat ist: "Es ist absurd Menschen in "gut" und "böse" einzuordnen. Menschen sind entweder charmant, oder langweilig.",-Oscar Wilde *Er sang ''"Subarashii Hibi" ''auf der Rap-CD. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Untergrund Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dollars